America's Baby
by animepsychopath
Summary: England found a new country! America develops feeling as she grows up!But because of England she doesn't turn into an angel but a devil! And the only to change her back is with a kiss? What happens NOW! This is my Hetalia Oc x America I suck at summaries but read anyway. recently I've decided to update every week. Like once a week.
1. First meetings can be unexpected

**Halo**

**May :She means hello**

**America:no she meant halo isn't that right dude!**

**Right thanks Ame chan I LOOOOOVEE you!**

**America: wha….o/o**

**Teehee here it is Iggy take it away!**

**England:MY name is not 'Iggy'! Anyway hetalia doesn't belong to us!**

America looked down at the small female country he had found. All he had been doing was taking a midday stroll around a deserted remote and most definitely dangerous area, and here was a little country on her looked was pretty small, smaller than he was when he was a kid, And she had large Blue green eyes and long Blackish hair, with a giant calico sticking from her head, and she was pretty the too much tan the good kind…..She was so FLIPPING CUTE! America mentally squeed at her adorableness (A.N** Yes men squee as well**)While America was squeezing the little girl was looking at him with her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Eh ..Um, Miwster did woo need somefing?" She asked sweetly. America blushed immensely and tried to refrain from hugging her. He was Known to _OCCASIONALLY _forget torestrain his strength and ALMOST kill England every time he had hugged him as a thinking he realised he hadn't said a word.

"Miwster?" she asked again.

"eh um sorry dude I was thinking of just how totally cute you are that all" He said absent mindedly.

When she blushed a little and smiled a little America blushed , realising what he just said out loud

"eh ,…SORRY!DID I EMBARRASS YOU!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. She jumped a bit at the fact he'd yelled then stated simply

"Ehhh~ It iws fwine,Ehh um MIwster Do you know Iggy Niichan "

"eh."Was all that came from his mouth till he went red and yelled-

"What the hell ENGLAND!"

**Ehe was it good did you like it! Huh huh HUH!**

**America:Eh dude calm down I liked it but why did you make me squee…It was totally unhero like…**

**O.O Eh sorry America ;A; I didn't mean too I thought it sounded good! I will change it!WAAAA!**

**May: AMERICA! Did you make my Hikari cry! I'll beat you to a pulp!**

**America: How did this happen ! I am so srry Please don't murder me I thought it was a good…IDEA! AHHHHH Save me!**

**May: AME-**

**-chan daijoubu did you really like it?**

**America: YES I DID SPARE ME !**

**May-chi please put away the hell hounds and the raptors trained to kill and the…Wait is that Ame-chans chainsaw!Nice Choice! Anyway while I try to make sure America continues living wait for the next chapter..MAY-CHI Stop Trying to kill Ame-chan when im not looking! Stay tuned! MAY-CHI!~**


	2. She's a devil!

America's Baby 2

**America: I Survived…**

**May :BARELY ***_**GRRR***_

**VEAru~ WE don't need to break out the essence OF RUSSIA again do we?**

**America & May: OH HELL NO!**

**America: Dude you know that Russia is the only one who cares me right.**

**Vearu~ of course I know vearu~ also don't ask how I got the essence of WAS HARD! Apparently its bad if you tie a country to a chair and take a little bodily fluid ***_**Cough**_***evil juice***_**Cough**_*****

**America: Dude like what is WRONG with YOU O.e**

**May: I admit I agree with the American you crazy…I Must admit you did that? I might just love you now.**

**Awwww I wuv woo too! Take it away…Russia Owe**

**America and May: WHAT!**

**Russia: KOL KOL KOL KOL I **_**FORGIVE **_**you writer san. HETALIA doesn't belong too writer san**

**This is not my smartest plan ever. BELARUS! Save me, Russia trying to MARY ME!**

**BELARUS: **_**BIG BROTHER**_

**Russia: O.e *Runs for the closet***

England looked up temporarily to watch America Walk towards him UNHAPPILY [A.N _even the hero gets UNHAPPY_].

"Yes America. What can I help you with?" He asked calmly, knowing that it would probably be a longwinded pointless complaint.

"When did you get another little sibling?" America said with a stoic face. England gulped nervously and refused to look at Americas face before continuing.

"America I found Her when I was out on an evening stroll approximately 3 months her name is Pheros, She is a small group of islands in the middle of the Pacific ocean She is still pretty young. "England sighed heavily before continuing

"Although, she is more trouble than you were when you were small. Would mind taking her off my doesn't have much to offer the British Empire And she seems to like you. When anyone else visited she would throw darts at them, hide or not speak at all." He stated with a straight face.

"Dude that is totally unheroic for you to try and push her off onto me but I guess it would be better for her….PHYSCHE! Dude raise her and be good will ya? And wait Everyone else visited! Am I the only one who didn't know! Dude that is totally uncool! Everyone knows that the hero is the one who meets everyone FIRST!" America said with his usual Goofy grin. He then walked away smiling happily but his Nantucket was slightly down like he was depressed. England chuckled and continued to drink his tea….

From then on America visited Pheros as often as his boss and his schedule allowed (A.N He Has A schedule don't be shocked ,he does stuff!) Pheros began to enjoy America's visits more and more often, although England made her work she was happy to help. One day when she was helping England mow his lawn, England realised that she had gotten now was up to his shoulders and her hair was now to her knees. She'd gotten so pretty. England thought back to when America was so little and when he had grown up. He smiled wistfully and began to reminisce when something caught his eye. The fairies, Elves, UNICORNS. Pheros. Talking…

HOLY CRAP SHE SEES THEM TOO!

England launched himself at Pheros And Smothered her with what Canada called' bear hugs'.

Pheros smiled happily ,With a huge question mark popping out of her head.

"Eh um, Iggy-Nii what's wrong. Is there a problem, _Vestosgo antis_?*" she asked head slightly tilted to the side. England just blinked

"…Pheros, when did you have your own language?and…Do you really see them?"England exclaimed a little too violently

"EH?Um Iggy –nii I've had a language for the past 100 years [1 hour basically] and is it not normal for people to see them?" she asked just blinked a bit then happily changed into his Britannia Angel form. Pheros just stared on in amazement.

"Eh eh IGGY NII! That is so amazing please teach me that…"Pheros ranted on as England thought to himself,

'_Finally! Someone sees how amazing this is!"_

…So after many lessons Pheros was finally able to transform….

"Iggy-nii are you certain about this…" Pheros whispered quietly.

"Of course love" England said, using the generic name that always calmed her down.

"Okay I trust you Iggy-Nii."she said before continuing in a whispering sort of voice,as though the wind and trees spoke also,to chant a spell England had taught her.(A.N skip some bits cause I'm lazy)

As soon as the chant and whispers ended a bright light surrounded one once stood now there was again as the light dimmed down to as before there was only one… with demon wings and tail…

"_Eh…Hehehe Iggy-Nii look at what I am! Aren't I so pretty_? _I look a little different but …Hehe! What do you think Ame-nii-chan would think? Hehehe! I'll go visit him!" _something that looked like Pheros said before flying away towards the general direction of America's house…

**Hehehe CLIFFY!  
May: Why…You know how much EVERYONE hates cliff-hangers…**

**America: Why! You sent a flipping DEMON after me!**

**I know *v*….**

**May:…You need **

**No I dont…**

**May: America this is one of the few times I'll allow you to touch my Hikari…If I even spot the slightest chance of you doing anything inappropriate to her, be it pranking or what not, let's just say you'll wish Russia had killed you in the most horrible way imagined…**

**Wha~ May-chi is so silly~ Ame-chan~ Noooooooo~ Don't wanna~**

**America: Understood. C'mon sweetie let's go to bed~**

**Hihi America said something silly~***_**sniff* **_**don't leave me alone France might come…*sniff***

**May: She can be cute as long as she is not speaking coherently…Anyway wait for the next chapter and-**

**READ AND REVIEW!~ **

**May: GO TO BED! Yes what she said.**


	3. Why ME!

**Okies! First off, I want to thank everyone for liking this and for your constructive criticism. I really do appreciate it. I realise that my beginning for this story is greatly lacking. So to make up for it I'll add the extra information in this author start thingy… Okay first off it is set in present day. Pheros is a group of islands in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean and the Southern Ocean. Also isn't it just soooooo much cuter if she says –Nii or –Nii-chan. Also it's what I call them…Yeah I'm weird…Also this took a while cause I got sick, should get updated sooner or later if anyone cares. I got better after being forced to sleep by my Yami and Ame-chan, I AM ALL BETTER. Well maybe…He he: p **

**May: HE~ want to go to sleep again? Only, forever this time…**

**Hehehe I-I am fine! Right! Right! See Ame-chan can vouch for me! Right Ame-chan!**

**America: Dude…Soz but that chick is super mega scary **

**May: Smart America. Anywho who is gonna be doing the disclaimer? Maybe…**

**America: Dudes get Canada to do it!**

**UN UN! CANA-CHAN! Come here!**

**May and America: when did he get here!?**

**He was here the whole time. Ne~ Cana-chan Disclaimer?**

**Canada: 0/0 Eh um okay…May-san and writer-san don't own Hetalia…Was that good?**

**KAWAII SUGITERU! Cana-chan~! Give me a kiss~**

**May: Eh um no need for that. Besides I'm sure Canada has better things to do…Right?**

**Mou! May-chi no fun, well story time!**

**Everyone: Hayai!**

America was quickly working on some business that his boss had given him. In all actuality it was a play thing, he just had to make a new car for his country to sell. Simple. Besides today his cute Pheros was going to show him something important. She hadn't stopped going on about it for a while. In all honesty since America was far too thick to realise he had said** his** Pheros and not just Pheros, so we have to put this in there. America continued his work for a few hours, he finished by this time. Suddenly a crash was heard behind him. He felt something run up his spine, currently like something evil was behind him. He turned slowly to see something akin to Pheros's *ahem* heavily curved body structure looking at him …wait was that THING Pheros!

"Pheros is that you sweetheart? If it is why'd you scare me like that sweetie? Come on give Ame-niichan a hug~. Okay." America said slowly. America being America had yet to realise she had demon wings and tail.

"_eh Ame-niichan. Don't you think there's something __**different**__ about me? Teehee! How nice, you're just playing with me… right, __**Ame-niichan**__." _She said it all in a mockingly sweet tone." _You know, Ame-niichan, how special you are to me, right? I loooooove you soooooo much! So why doesn't Ame-niichan love me back?! I love and love and love you so much yet you never ever do anything! You don't hug me or tell me I'm special or even…even…" _She started to falter. "_Any who~ America~ _B-A-T-S-U G-A-M-E_! Punishment Punishment! Ahahahahaha_! _**Let's Play." **_She said each line as she advanced towards him. America backed up bit by bit til his back hit the wall.

"_What should we do~ Yay yay yay! America~ you know I'm not little anymore and I've become pretty strong. You can't run away~ Try~ please." _She said once again while still advancing. She came close enough that her breath ghosted over him. America contemplated for a bit.

'_**Hmm. Well this is an unexpected development. Oh well….'**_ Someone SAVE ME!" he finished the rest of it out loud.

"America!" England entered through the hole in the ceiling that Pheros had made. "Be careful! She's currently not herself. Be careful you git!"

"England! What the hell have you done!" Pheros got closer "WOAH! Bit close there…OI! Don't Pheros!" Pheros was nibbling his ear. "Ouch!" she suddenly bit hard enough to draw blood. She started to lick it softly. England's eyes widened a little bit.

"_See? ~ A little pain and then I'll make it all better! ...If I like your reaction…" _she whispered in his ear_ "Hahahahahaha! I wonder what would happen if I ripped you to shreds? HUH~ let's see!" _she shrieked. England just watched on as he was deep in thought.

"_**Wait…She's acting like she…And if what I heard earlier was correct then…I think she fancies him!"**_

England looked at them as her elongated fingernails trailed down America's shirt, ripping it to shreds.

"Uh dude if yu have a plan do it now!" America yelled at England. Sure, he could get her off but would probably hurt her in the process. He didn't want to hurt Precious Pheros.

"America! KISS HER!" HE yelled as America's belt was cut to pieces by Pheros's nails.

"_Now now, there we go. Even after YOU'RE long gone I can snuggle up to your clothes. Let's see? Where should I cut first? How about… you're heart! It'll finally be mine! Hahahahahaha! "_She shrieked as her nail lightly touched his left pectorals.

"Dude like hell I'm kissing her! She's like my little sis! Not to mention she's currently trying to dissect me!" America answered.

"Trust me you bloody wanker! She's a demon from her own want! Once that want is nullified she'll return to normal!"

"_Yeah America, kiss little innocent Pheros. Be a pervert like France. After all, we're willing to give all of us to our beloved. Kiss us you pervert! Hehehehehehhe Hahahahahaha!" _She cackled drawing in close "_Unless of course you don't have the balls to." _ She neared and opened her mouth to reveal 4 little fangs where each of her canines where supposed to be.

**Lol Imma troll ya'll**

**May: You are a troll huh?**

**Yups! Anyway this one is way too long anyway so it needs to be cut.**

**May: … We need to update more often…**

**I know… But school extends foreva~ and I was catching up on my reading. Of books that is.**

**May: Anyway who likes your stories probably wants to kill you right now.**

**Teehee!**

**May: *sigh* anyway read and review!**

**More procrastinating! Yeah! ...**

**May: I'll kill you!**


	4. Kiss?

**Hiyaz ya'll! We are updating sooner now!**

**May: Honestly don't expect it to last. She's the biggest procrastinator in the world. Rocks do more than her.**

**Awwwww 3 What a party pooper! Anyway if anyone is still reading this stuff…KNOW THAT IMMA SORRY! I don't mean to leave it for so long but I truly am a person who gets bored easily. TAT**

**May: Don't tat people oh wait… Don't TAT people!**

**Anywhoooo~ somebody do the disclaimer! I really don't care who it is though…**

**May: I'll kill you. We do not own this all rights go to their respective owner-Blahg!**

***glomps* bye bye!**

It was so…cute. America's mind transformed the image into one of her flushed and panting.

"_A-America…" _the fantasy Pheros said, looking at him with watery eyes. _" No-no m-more_."

His face jutted forward suddenly and Pheros's face flushed a bright red.

Their lips met and her fangs pierced his lip in two places. She struggled violently, going to the extent of shoving her small but sharp nails into his bicep. Blood trailed down and her eyes squeezed shut as tears budded there.

"Mmmffff_ mmmhm pwahh hahh" _the image from before materialised in reality, the words following

"A-America…" she looked up at him, wings folded in tightly and tail wrapped around his leg " E-enough…please" His face lowered again and he kissed her softly. Her face turned even brighter matching the colour of her wings. She softly panted and began to kiss back. England fidgeted and cleared his throat. This romantic stuff really wasn't needed, just a simple peck on the cheek would do. England turned his body away and looked through the hole Pheros had created… Her body went limp and in a poof her demon appendages disappeared. The poof caused England to turn around. The poof caused America to be brought back into reality. He pulled his face away from hers quickly, gave her sleeping form to England and rushed to his house with steam coming out of his ears. England laughed quietly and flapped his wings. Once in the air he headed on towards his home.

"_Well then, this'll be an interesting story to tell that Stupid git, frog face, on our next drinking party."_ He thought while flying towards home.

**Hahahaahahahah I am awesome! ...****in bed…**

**May: Prussia get out of here!**

**No that was me… Anyway the next chapter is here! I've been thinking… Do you guys want me to add a picture of Pheros onto here with gender bent and all that shebang? I'll put it onto my Devianart account. And do you guys want me to do that for all my OC stories. Enough yeses and I'll do it. Also don't worry if I don't put the link up straight away, I rarely check my email account.**

**May: She will and she doesn't ****ever**** check her email**

**America: it's true. She's gotten artsy recently. But she's always been lazy.**

**Teehee! Anyway I wrote this while listening to ****白夢の繭****~Ricordando il passato~ Full Version just copy and paste that into YouTube and voila! It's then like you're listening to a song! Oh wait…**

**May: before she makes an even bigger fool of herself, bye**

**Prussia: kesesesese! Read and review and you may be able to be as awesome as me!**

**May: get out of here!**


	5. She can't stay anymore

**Okay!**

**Next chapter is up!**

**May: Man, we need to kick it into gear. We need to upload more.**

**Yeah~**

**We'll get to it**

**May: No hope for you. Anyway Turkey does the disclaimer.**

**Yay! I hope he brings more sweets~ ***_**drools**_*****

**Turkey: Yup I did! Anyway, we don't own Hetalia**

Pheros's eyes fluttered slightly. Something smelt like burnt terror death and general odiousness. It was like smelling salts… Uh-oh I think I'm gonna be sick!

As Pheros made harsh gagging sounds, England walked in with a tray of…Stuff. He smiled when he saw her retching.

"I know you're hungry, no need to be so obvious. Dear goodness, you only wake up when I make food." He sighed pulling the stuff closer. Her Face got darker and darker as he approached.

"_OH Nonononononononono! Get away! Getawaygetawaygetaway!_" she screamed in her mind as she couldn't speak without fear of throwing up, England wrenched her mouth open and forcibly shoved the stuff down her throat.

As her soul disappeared in the clouds, England sighed heavily. He had no idea what to do with the information he'd just learned. So she just had a crush on that git. Now what?

He just smiled. Maybe it'd be useful in future times?

**…Some time later…**

England hacked roughly in his bed. With his economy down, he'd fallen ill with a serious disease. Pheros rushed around wiping his sweat and feeding him, she was an alright cook not perfect but at least it was edible, helping with anywhere she could. He looked at her running around, doing her best. He couldn't keep her anymore. The cost of her upkeep was far too much for him to handle. Sending Pheros from the room, he picked up his cell phone and dialed the one person he knew would take her off his hands without a form of payment.

**…One phone call later…**

America's muddy boots raked themselves over the place mat.

"YO! Anywhere in here! Hellloooooooo!" he yelled obnoxiously into the silent home. His phone rang again as he picked it up.

"Co-come to the be-bed*cough* room." The voice wheezed out. America walked slowly to the said room. It'd been a while since he'd come here. It was very…nostalgic. A loud hacking cough brought him out of his reverie. He entered the room and stood back aghast.

England looked like he was about to 'check out'. America ran to his bedside and hovered at its edge. Damn… He hadn't brought any hamburgers.

England's emerald eyes opened and fixed hazily on him. He beckoned him closer as he began to speak.

"A-America, I can't any…more. She…" his lipped continued to move but no sound came out anymore. "P-Please…"

America looked towards the shadow of Pheros sitting in the hall anxiously.

**And end!**

**From now on I'll write it in her POV because it makes her seem LESS Mary sue-ish. Well, wait till the next chapter**

**May: it'll be up sooner or later.**

**So much faith in me…**


End file.
